In recent years, hollow golf club heads have been proposed in which not only their face portion but also their crown portion deform elastically when hitting a ball, to increase the launch angle, so as to increase the traveling distance of a shot.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-52866 discloses a hollow golf club head made of metal and having a face portion, sole portion, side portion, crown portion, and hosel portion. This golf club head is formed of a front part and back part. The front part is made of a cast product in which at least the main portion of the crown portion and the face portion are integrally formed. In the back part, portions other than the front part are integrally formed. The front and back parts are joined to each other.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-79768 discloses a hollow golf club head made of metal and having at least a face portion, sole portion, side portion, and crown portion. A metal material that forms the crown portion has the lowest modulus of longitudinal elasticity.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-88601 discloses a hollow golf club head made of metal and having a face portion, sole portion, toe-side side portion, heel-side side portion, back-side side portion, crown portion, and hosel portion. The crown portion has a plurality of grooves extending from the toe-side side portion to the heel-side side portion.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-137788 discloses a hollow golf club head having a face portion with a face surface to hit the ball, and a head main body portion continuous to the rear surface of the face portion and extending to the back of the head. The head main body portion includes a crown portion, sole portion, and side portion which respectively form a head upper portion, head bottom portion, and head side portion. The crown portion includes a crown front portion and crown rear portion. The crown front portion forms a front region extending from the rear surface of the face portion to a position at a distance 0.15 times a crown depth length Lc. The crown rear portion forms a rear region extending from the rear surface of the face portion to a position at a distance 0.30 times to 1.0 time the crown depth length Lc. The crown front portion has a rigidity lower than that of the crown rear portion.
The conventional golf club heads described above still have room for improvement in terms of increasing the launch angle of a ball.